


Wastrel

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [405]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 01:42:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9944807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Tony reflects on how he could have grown up after seeing a crime scene.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mulder200](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mulder200/gifts).



> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 06/10/2000 for the word [wastrel](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2000/06/10/wastrel).
> 
> wastrel  
> A person who wastes, especially one who squanders money; a spendthrift.  
> An idler; a loafer; a good-for-nothing.
> 
> This is a bonus drabble(not one of the 3 a day that I'm posting these days) for Mulder200 who has recently joined my list of loyal followers it appears. Leaving many lovely comments for me, I wanted to welcome him to the crazy world known as my drabbles by giving him one of his own. This will probably make him want to kick Senior again though. ;)
> 
> This is also for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #117 Smooth.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Wastrel

Tony glanced around at the homeless people that were loitering around the crime scene. They left plenty of space between them and the police tape, but it was clear they usually slept near here and weren’t sure where to go now. Tony knew that he could easily have ended up like them. 

He’d started following his wastrel of a father at a young age. It was only when his father disowned him that he realized how much money he was wasting. Sure he’d been trying to get his father’s attention, but he’d quickly realized his father wasn’t worth much as he was always broke and decided to make a new better path for himself.

Con men were supposed to be smooth and Tony knew how to turn on the charm when he needed to, but he knew that wasn’t what was needed now. Leaving the rest of the team to handle the crime scene, Tony headed over to the homeless people. He was certain that at least one of them had seen something.

Feeling absurdly grateful that he hadn’t ended up one of them, Tony calmly explained what had happened and asked if they had any information. A few blustered and refused to talk, but Tony noticed the shy one. The one who looked like he had something to say, but was afraid to speak up. 

Shepherding him out of the group, Tony took him back to NCIS headquarters and made sure he had food and water before asking any of his questions. By the time the guy’s story had tumbled out, he’d vastly overshared, Tony had felt more than a bit of kinship with the guy and wanted to hook him up with a job, so that he could get back on his feet.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
